


Tanaka and ties

by Oppaihime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Haikyuu - Freeform, Lemon, Light BDSM, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Tanaka ryuunosuke lemon, Tanaka ryuunosuke/Reader lemon, Tanaka/reader, haikyuu!! - Freeform, nishinoya yuu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-25 07:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oppaihime/pseuds/Oppaihime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Tanaka getn steamy n kinky af in the locker room<br/>-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tanaka and ties

**Author's Note:**

> -I wrote this purely for selfish reasons (also its my first actual fanfic rip) i got tired of reading subpar 11 year old virgins writing about love and losing their virginity to their fav character(dont get butthurt kiddos) which is good but aint satisfying enough for a pervert like me-

Pre-  
You and tanaka are in your first year at college, he is part of the volleyball team along with nishinoya, you and Tanaka Ryuunosuke or just "Ryu" had been dating for a while, he was super over protective at first so you had decided to get your own back by flirting with nishinoya-senpai wich earned you a night of angry/ rough/ possesive sex which is what had lead you and Ryu to start to get into more kinky shit.

-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
"You better be quite or someone will hear you."Tanka said with a smirk on his face as he looked you up and down, you almost completely naked with your shirt pushed up around your neck, your skirt flug to somewhere unknown on the floor ,your panties clinging to your right ankle and of course your hands tied above your head with "the" tie and you spead out on a bench in the mens locker room at karasuno. You look him up and down looking at his ever heavely naked body your eyes lingering on his hard cock with a needy look in your eyes that always drives him over the edge. You could hear the practice game going on in the gym.

Tanaka leaned over you and started to grind his already stiffened dick into you. You gasp at the feeling and buck your hips to get more contact. "Fuck....so wet already" he growled into your ear as he bit down on your earlobe and you gasp again at the pain and pleasure, fuck, you could barely hold back.

"You know what, scrap that, scream for me my pretty little bitch." He stated before slamming his whole cock into you. "FUUUCK" you shouted at the sudden pain and pleasure unable to contain your own voice. You pull at your hands to try and cover your mouth to muffle the noises escaping with no prevail as you end up just tightening the knot of the tie around your wrists. Tanaka smirks as he stars fucking you with incredible speed and force shaking the bech. "OoooOOOOHHH FUCK RYU-" you shout as you could feel yourself getting oh so close to bliss. Tanaka abruply pulled out. "What the fuck Ryu?!" You ask frustrated being ever so close. "Hm? Something wrong? If you want something just ask." He smiled down at you with a sadistic lust filled expression. "Please ryu just let me cum!" You begged with a pout on your face as you bucked your hips slightly. "Hmmm? What was that?? Oh what a selfish little slut."

"Against the lockers." Tanaka comanded and you complied getting up and placing your tied up hands on the lockers. Tanaka walked up behind you and pushed your head and hands down lower and pulled out your ass so you were almost 90° "Spread em." he said lowly and you done it spreading your legs just wider than shoulder width giving him perfect veiw of you from behind. Tanaka suddenly tusted 2 figers into you and pumped the fast using his other hand to reach around and pinch and twist your nipple. "mmMMNNHHH RYU" You moaned egging him on as he pumped his fingers faster. "mmMMM oh fUCK... ryu im... so close..." you said inbetween your heavy pants. Ryu then stopped once again leaving you at the edge. 

"Now be the pretty little slit that you are and tell me what you want"Tanaka said darkly, you could tell how much he was holding back. "Please fuck me in my pussy and make me cum!" You practically begged. "Well if you insist." Tanaka says before slamming into you. "OH FUCK RYU" You shout not giving a fuck if someone hears you because you were currently in heaven. You swear you can feel him smirk when he hears you shout. He starts to girate into you violently shaking you and the lockers making a racket. "AaaaAAAHHHH IM GONNA-AAAARYUUU" you almost scream "me too."tanaka says inbetween grunts. You finally reach you climax and god it was heavenly you start twitching and you wouth hangs open on a O shape, with just the sound you you gasping escaping. "SHIT" Tanaka quickly pulls out and releases his load over your back. 

You both take a minute to catch your breath and clean yourself up a bit. "Hahaha thanks babe see you later honey" he said sweetly and you scoffed, "That was fun BABE" You say in a monotone voice smirking as you pull the rest of your clothes on and smooth out your hair, you turn around and toss him your still slightly wet panties as he caught them "think of it as a souviner BABE" you said mockingly before winking and leaving cooly when you knew that that little act would definetly mean "punishment" later that you were oh so looking forward to.

**Author's Note:**

> -
> 
> -
> 
> Thanks for reading, theres probably mistakes n shit which ill probably fix when its not 4am, anyways congrats if you made it to the end, its my first fanfic so i know it aint that good but i tried. Comment if there are any other characters you want me to write about and if yall want a certain kink like bdsm or whatever, i dont kinkshame dont be shy bb (ill just be doing some shitty kinky oneshots)


End file.
